Compensation nuts used to attach an application to a panel or bearing surface for said application that make it possible to maintain the variable space between said panel and the frame or support surface in which said nut is anchored are known.
These nuts incorporate a bolt with a hollow interior. This bolt is screwed onto the thread of the nut, which is inverted, i.e. the dextrorotary movement of the bolt causes same to move backwards and the levorotary rotation of same causes the bolt to move into the nut.
The inside of this hollow bolt has engagement members so that, when the bolt used to attach the application is inserted, rotating said application attachment bolt also drags (rotates) the bolt of the compensation nut.
In the known operation of this type of nut, when the application bolt is screwed into the hollow of the bolt of the compensation nut, this dextrorotary rotation firstly causes the backward movement of the bolt of the compensation nut until the entire separation space between the panel supporting the application and the frame or chassis of the vehicle in which the compensation nut is attached has been covered, as mentioned above.
Continuing to tighten the application attachment bolt secondly causes the forward movement of said bolt into the bolt of the compensation nut and attachment of the application to be installed.
Patent EP2796729 describes a compensation nut of the type described in which the bolt of the compensation nut has internal connection members formed by legs oriented from the surface towards the axial shaft of said bolt. The design of this nut is complex because, since the thickness of said bolt of the compensation nut is limited, external zones of the thread of said bolt have to be sacrificed to provide material for said internal connection elements.
One of the problems with the solution described relates to the deterioration of the thread of the application attachment bolt caused by friction of the internal metal legs of the compensation bolt. This prevents re-use of the assembly installed.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a simpler, cheaper and more efficient means for facilitating threaded engagement or locking of the application attachment bolt in the bolt of the compensation nut, without damaging said bolt.
Another of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a compensation nut that is lighter overall and cheaper to manufacture.
This and other advantages of the present invention are set out in the description provided below.